chotafandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota Hanesron
Dakota Hanesron is a human/ tanuki-mutant male character in the Chota trilogy. His appearances in Chota are countless and does not appear in one Chota side story. Personality Dakota is a serious and unimaginative youth appear in all but one Chota creations. He shares little resemblance to any of the other characters in Chota. He is the 'Ota' part of Chota for both Chris and Chelsea pairings. He is always teased by Dani Artista to be paired with Chelsea DeLuxiora and Christopher Magepie. Midway through Chota I, he does start dating Chelsea. If Dani made a Chota joke, Dakota would retort with Chani or Mani jokes. Appearance Dakota has dirty blonde hair darker than both Chris and Chelsea hair and blue eyes of the sky. His hair is very short and almost stands up. He is seen in casual clothes ( mostly hoodies) but in Chota II is pictured like a LARP player. Relationships Chelsea Chota I From 'Psode One until 'Psode Three, she's an acquaintance of Dakota. From 'Psode Three until 'Psode Eight, they become close friends. 'Psodes Eight until Seventeen, they're dating after Shiela Psychawitz apparently dumped Dakota. Chota II In the comic, Dani's group of friends from Chota I has been disbanded after the "accident" of Dani's death. From thereon, communication stopped between all friends and they eventually forgot each other. They meet again in Manhattan where Chelsea and Marissa Beethroven work as baristas at a local Starbucks together. Dakota recognized Chelsea but the two only remained as friends. It has been thought that this was to keep the original Chota (Chris X Dakota) open. Chris Chota I Dakota and Chris are only friends and they refuse to become anything more than friends to prove Chota wrong. Chota II Dakota and Chris are forced to be friends for the trips to all the different worlds. In the fourth world when his Tanuki genes are triggered, Chris and Dakota become close friends. Dani Chota I Dani and Dakota are very close friends but as soon as Dani's Accident comes around, their communication cuts off completely. Chota II Dakota and Dani are only locals to each other at the beginning but as soon as Dakota recognizes her face, their friendship does a reboot. They become very close friends towards the end. Shiela Chota I From 'Psode One until 'Psode Seven, Shiela and Dakota were a couple. They didn't spend much time together and so she dumped Dakota. Chota II Shiela still has eyes for Dakota but is constantly trying to kill him. SPOILER WARNING : It is revealed that Shiela is actually dead and wants Dakota to join her in the after life. Marissa Chota I Marissa and Dakota are only acquaintances and stay acquaintances until the end of the book when all friends become distant. Chota II Marissa and Dakota are only friends and stay as friends for the entirety of the comic. Olivia When Marissa and Olivia Archebard start dating, Dakota becomes distant once again and starts leaning toward his old group of friends. Raina Chota I Raina does not appear in Chota I. Chota II Dakota Hanesron sees Raina as a guardian over Dani and is glad that she was there for her in the five years he was absent of all their lives.